Slytherin common room
by emerald days
Summary: It's the big day! Severus and Hermione's triplets are being sorted. But what's so special about the Slytherin common room?


Slytherin common room

Hermione Snape could not figure out what was so special about the Slytherin common room.

She had never thought about the differences of the 4 common rooms but today as she sat at the head table and watched the first years being sorted something made her wonder.

This was the year that her eldest children were to be sorted. Her triplets were lead to the stool and the hat by their father who was now Deputy Head Master. Lucas, Simon and, Zander all looked quite similar from the tall figure to the dark brown hair. The shape of their face and even the way the way they walked. Lucas was the eldest and most creative, Hermione had no doubt he would end up in his Father's house but Simon and Zander seemed to have a chance in Griffindor, which she was now head of because Prof. Mcgonagall had become headmistress.

She watched carefully as it neared the S.

"Snape, Lucas" Called her husband. Although Severus did not show any emotion Hermione had the distinct impression that he was slightly nervous.

Lucas held his hand palm up and both his brothers gave him high fives. They seemed extremely confidant. Lucas walked up to the stool were his father placed the hat onto his head. They seemed to debating for a short while when the hat said in a loud voice,

"Slytherin"

He jumped off the stool and looked up at his father who was trying to hide a grin and then smirked at his brothers before looking to his mother. She returned his smile before looking at her husband who called out,

"Snape, Simon"

Again they high fived before he came up to the stool. He took a while longer to decide but then the Hat shouted ,

"Slytherin"

He smirked before taking a seat beside his brother.

Finally it was Zander's turn to be sorted.

"Snape, Zander" Called the voice of her husband.

Zander walked up to the stool and after only about 5 seconds the Hat opened its mouth and said

"Slytherin"

Now Severus's smirk was one to rival his sons. Hermione sat dumb founded, she had hoped that at least one of her sons would end up in her house.

Zander who was now on his way to join his brothers turned to his mother and said,

"Sorry mum, but the Slytherin common room is so much cooler."

The Slytherin table applauded at that.

Severus shot a glance at the table and they ceased at once.

The rest of the students were sorted and the feast had begun. Hermione leaned into her husband before whispering

"What's so good about the Slytherin common room?"

"Well apart from the fact that it's much closer to our quarters it is very interesting."

"Such as?"

"Well seeing the fact that they almost grew up there they know much more about it than we do, love."

He would answer no more.

"You think mom bought it?" Lucas the eldest asked the other two.

"Yeah she must have I saw dad winked at us when mum wasn't looking." the second eldest Simon answered.

"She would have gone nuts if we said we didn't want to be in her house because we think it's stark raving mad, and because we didn't want to be cuddled all though our years here."Zander added.

"Excellent acting by the way little bro." Lucas clapped his back. Zander seemed pleased with himself

"Dad's going to be pestered by mom until she figures it out." Simon said thought fully.

"Dad would never betray us. Anyway he's way too proud and pleased we chose his house."Zander replied.

"So now that were in gentleman what should we do?" Lucas asked in a sing-song voice.

They all laughed.

"I wonder which house Marjorie will choose?" Simon said.

"Hey wanna bet?" exclaimed Zander.

All the boys said together,

"Slytherin!" and laughed.

That night down in the Snape quarters Hermione came out of the bathroom to find her husband playing with their only daughter and youngest child, Marjorie, who was now 2. She smiled before joining them on the bed.

"Well you look happy." She informed her husband.

"I couldn't be prouder." He smirked at her.

"I wonder which house our little Jorie will be in."

"She'll have her pick, won't you Jorie?" Her father asked her.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly at them.

"I doubt she knows anything about it yet." Hermione laughed. They had decided that they wouldn't talk about the houses much around the children in order to let them choose without being bothered by house rivalry. Severus was now tickling her while she was squirming happily under her father's fingers.

Hermione Snape, arithmancy professor and Head of Gryfindor House smiled thinking to herself she would definitely make the Griffindor common room better than Slytherin before Marjorie started at Hogwarts.

The end.


End file.
